


Not Alone

by FanGirl18



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s02e10 From Out of the Rain, Gwen Bashing, M/M, Minor Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-20 10:31:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/886213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanGirl18/pseuds/FanGirl18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oneshot – Takes place after From Out of the Rain. Ianto is hurt after the loss of the other victims and blaming himself. Jack is taking Christine's words to heart and feels alone. Their solution – to take comfort in the one they love. Janto and a slight Gwen bashing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Alone

**Not Alone**

Everyone else had left for home after the incident with the circus leaving only Jack and Ianto in the Hub. Jack was in his office thinking about Christine's words to him.  _You're alone_ kept repeating over and over in Jack's head causing tears that he hadn't let out earlier fall down his face. The immortal hated being alone and he hated that when he had someone the knowledge that they would die just like Ianto would. Hearing footsteps Jack looked up to see Ianto enter with tears in his eyes looking at Jack for help. The immortal knew that the younger man was blaming himself for letting all those people die but it wasn't his fault.

"It's not your fault they died and you saved a little boy," Jack said holding his arms out and when Ianto sat down in his lap Jack hugged him tight.

Ianto took in Jack's words letting it comfort him. He knew that it wasn't his fault that those people died but that still didn't help with the pain he felt. The only two comforts he had were knowing that a boy had lived and Jack's arms around him. Earlier Ianto had been mopping around, waiting for the others to leave, and had slowly made his way up to Jack. Ianto knew that the tears he saw in the immortals eyes were from being told that he was from nowhere and that he was alone but Ianto didn't think so.

"You're not alone," Ianto said picking his head up from where it had rested against Jack's neck, "you have Owen, Tosh, Gwen," he hesitated because he honestly didn't know where he stood in Jack's heart, "and me?"

Jack looked at Ianto when he finished talking surprised at how the young man sounded. It sounded almost like he doubted that the immortal cared about him and Jack didn't want that. Looking into the Welshman's eyes Jack saw fear, doubt, and dare he say love creeping through and in that instant Jack knew that he had to straighten Ianto out.

"I have you and only want you," Jack said hoping it was enough but apparently it wasn't.

"What about Gwen? I see the way you flirt with her even though she's married, I see the way you let her get away with being a hypocritical and mean bitch just because you want her. So tell me Jack how am I supposed to know how you feel about me when you do all of that?" Ianto nearly yelled surprising both Jack and himself at the outburst.

"I don't care about Gwen like I care about you Ianto," Jack whispered surprised, "I envy the life she has and I don't want her in my arms every night when I go to sleep. She isn't the way I want to have until they die, she doesn't know my deepest darkest secrets and she isn't the only I think about every day, you are Ianto."

Ianto was surprised at Jack's admission knowing that the immortal wasn't one to open his heart or show feeling unless he trusted someone. Looking into eyes that looked far older than the face Ianto saw only truth there. The Welshman kissed the immortal with everything he had conveying to Jack that he understood now and that he would be okay. The kiss lasted for what felt like hours when Ianto pulled away only to place his head against Jack's neck, inhaling the pheromones that comforted him. Jack rested his head against Ianto's thankful for the time he had with Ianto no matter how short it was.


End file.
